The art of revenge
by kiwi-window
Summary: Dean does something bad, Rory is hurt and sad and Jess finds her.This is situated somewhere in the beginning of season three.


Pairings: Dean/Rory, Dean/OC,Jess/Rory

Disclaimer:I don't own Gilmore girls or the characters.

Summary:Dean does something, Rory cries, and Jess finds her.Is situated somewhere in the beginning of season three.

A/N: My selfcaused writer's block is finally over. The plot is extremely weird and unrealistic and characters may be OOC, especially Rory.Written in the middle of the night without a beta.I just had to get this out of my head so might not be grammatically correct or very sensible.

Warnings:Contains bad writing,a hint of sex and a bit of bad language?

**The art of revenge**

**5 p.m, the snowy streets of Stars Hollow**

It's been snowing all day and Jess is fed up with everything.He plays with an idea of leaving and never coming back as he sees a buss stopping nearby but then he remembers his books and cds and abandons the thought.Walking down the street of the town he hates with passion he hears something from an alley. In New York he would have walked past without thinking twice knowing that dark alleys are places where people die but this is Stars Hollow,this is a quaint place and he's curious.And there, sitting, her black shirt and teary eyes contrasting againts the wall is Rory.

Something inside him twitches and he walks to her not knowing which side of himself to listen, the one that tells him to leave and not to look back or the one that says "Just comfort her, you blockhead!" (his mind is awfully literate sometimes).He stops next to her and she raises her head to look up to him. He is used to pain but the amount of agony in those eyes makes his knees weak. She's beautiful.Without words he grabs her and hoists her on her feet,feeling how cold she is without a jacket.For a moment he hates the world a little more for breaking her. Silent still, he takes off his own coat and puts it on her.As their fingers brush he notices that hers are cold and sees that her lips are turning blue.

"Come", he merely says and she follows him without questions.He opens the door of the diner and pulls her a chair.She just sits wordlessly while he puts the coffee pot on and then comes to sit facing her, taking her chilly hands in his to warm them."Care to tell me what's wrong?" ,he asks.

A long silence follows and he thinks she's not going to answer when she gives one word:"Dean".

Something flashes across his face but it's gone too soon for her to interpret it."What'd he do?",he asks monotonically and she looks at him as if she was wondering whether to trust him. "Are we alone?", she asks after a moment and Jess nods and answers "Luke's out of town and the door is locked".He waits patiently and finally she says "He cheated.He said he was sick and cancelled our date so I went to see him. He was making out with that brunette girl, Shannon, in their living room.I left before they did anything else but they were half naked so I think there's more.Don't say I told you so, please"

"Do you really think that's what I would say?", he asks.

"No", she whispers.

He almost reluctantly lets go of her now warm hands,gets up and pours coffee to a huge cup. He returns with it and the pot giving the cup to her. She sips with a grateful look in her eyes and he understands."Where did you leave your jacket,it's freezing out there?", he asks, nodding towards his own that is still on Rory's shoulders."I ran from Dean's and got stuck on a fence from my sleeve and I just left it behind.Mom's out and I didn't want to go home so I just walked, I didn't even feel it was cold until you found me.Can we talk about something else, I just want to forget",she pleads."Ok.I have some books you might like upstairs,wanna see them?"

"Yes.Do you have new cd's?"

Jess nods "I have a few of them too,let's go,take your coffee with you, I'll bring the pot".

"You know me so well",Rory smiles for the first time during the evening.

--

**After two hours of chatting**

"What are you going to do with Dean now?",Jess inquires suddenly.

"I don't know.Maybe...Do you have a camera?"Rory asks,her voice hesitant.

"Yeah,why?"

"I have an idea, I need to hurt him as badly as he hurt me.I need to sleep with you and take pictures."

"What?" This is one of the few moments when Jess Mariano is truly speechless.

"Do me.Just sleep with me, that's all I ask.I need to get back to him,I need revenge"

"So you're using me?"

Rory pauses to think and says "Yes, yes I am. Do you care?"

Jess would like to say that yes, he does care and that it hurts but he's used to it so he says instead :"No, no I don't.Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes", she says,pushes the books aside and grabs the hem of his shirt with her other hand touching his now exposed stomach with the other.A sparkling feeling starts from her fingers and goes up to her spine and makes her toes curl.He takes her face between his hands and looks her in the eyes with a questioning look.She answers by kissing him and at that moment both somehow forget why they were supposed to be doing this.

--

**Half an hour later**

After everything Jess knows he should have remembered that it was curiosity what killed the cat but now it's too late.As Rory leaves silently, he wonders how much more abandonment he must endure.

--

**The next day, Dean's house**

Dean's family has returned home and his mom comes to his room, giving him an envelope that says "Dean" in familiar handwriting."This was in the mailbox,it's for you.Are you feeling better already?Aunt Mary sent you chicken soup, I'l bring you some if you're hungry", says Dean's mom." Thanks, but I'm feeling better, I'll come and get it myself after I've opened this",he answers.

"Okay"

His mom leaves and he opens the envelope, wondering what Rory has written to him, a love letter maybe?Guilt washes over him but he pushes it back and thinks he has no need to feel guilty when Rory doesn't know anything about what he did.He looks inside and finds some polaroid pictures instead of a letter.He takes them out and just looks at them for a moment without realizing what he sees. Then it sinks in and the pictures flutter to the floor.She knows.

**A/N 2:Blame Radiohead's Creep for that angstyish half an hour thing.Reviews are of course optional but much appreciated and you can flame me all you want but I had to write this.**


End file.
